Lust
by art-liv
Summary: Smut-shots.  Rated for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These two are so hot and sexy and UNF together it should be illegal! Okay,this is probably the dirtiest thing I've written so far. Can you handle it? Unfortunately,this has not been beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical errors you may find.**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine,they'd be going at it like animals. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

**R&R&Enjoy (:**

**xo, A.**

* * *

><p>He feels his dick <em>twitching<em>.

One of her hands is cupping his face while her mouth is latched on the curve of his neck sucking and nibbling pieces of his tender flesh as her tongue soothes them afterwards.

She's marking him. She won't admit it, and he knows it well, but she's doing it.

And it's _erotic_ as hell.

However, that's not what's having his dick twitching.

What's having him twitching is the fact that she's straddling him, his hard cock against his defined abdomen while she's rubbing her soaking wet pussy on the entire length of his dick.

And that has him harder than a baseball bat.

That has him_ twitching_.

He strokes the smooth flesh of her back and cups her ass firmly bringing her down on him as he thrusts up at her, _hard_.

"Ahh," she moans in the crook of his neck. "El," his name sounds so good falling from her plump lips and he's certain he won't ever tire of hearing it.

"Baby, come on, let me inside you, Gorgeous," he almost pleads with her.

She'd insisted earlier on giving him a massage and after an hour of her kissing him and rubbing his whole body with her delicate hands he doesn't think he can take it anymore. He wants to bury himself so deep inside her that she won't be able to breathe.

"Liv, do you feel me?" he asks pressing her further down on him. "Do you feel-," he bring his hands to her face and cups both of her cheeks. He wants to look at her so she'll know how much he_ wants her._ "Do you feel how hard you make me? This is all you, Olivia. You make me this hard, " he confesses lifting his hips slightly so he is fully pressed against her hot core.

The way he says her name during sex; _Olivia_, makes her want to combust, his voice is full of lust and his words cause a new wave of _wetness _to leak onto him. She nods her head whimpering as he thrusts his hips up against her, _again_.

His growls continue to fill her ears, "Let me, baby. Let me push my hard dick inside you, let me push it so far up inside you that you won't be able to _breathe_ properly."

"God, Elliot!" If he continues his dirty talk she is certain she'll come all over him before he even gets inside her.

She fists her hands on the pillow on either side of his head and dips her head a little colliding her lips with his. She doesn't let him breathe. She takes whatever she wants from his mouth. She licks at his teeth as soon as his lips part and she strokes his tongue vigorously with her own. His hands move from her face and fist on her chestnut hair in order to control the movements of her head.

She lets him.

"_Fuck me_,"she murmurs against his lips, "I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me like you hate me."

He growls against her mouth and bites on her bottom lip, his dick now painfully hard. She knows that he loves her dirty mouth and it's no secret that she loves his as well.

He lifts her hips and she parts her mouth from his as she reaches behind herself and grabs his cock in her hand. She strokes him twice and lines him up at her hot entrance.

He doesn't wait for her to sink down onto him. She asked him to fuck her and that he'll do.

He'll fuck her.

Olivia.

He slams her down onto him and she lets loose a loud cry, "_Ohhh fuck_." He lifts her hips again and before she has the time to even think he slams her down onto his cock again. He doesn't wait for her to catch up. He knows that if she doesn't like something or if he's hurting her she'll let him know, and so he continues slamming her onto him.

One of her hands grabs the headboard of their bed while the other slips into her hair. Her eyes roll and she throws her head back in ecstasy, cursing,"Ohh, God, yes."

Her moans never cease and every time his name falls from her wet, plump lips he wants her even more and brings her down a little harder hoping she'll say it again.

He changes his rhythm holding her hips, this time tightly, while he thrusts up to her waiting depths.

"Oh, fuck me, Elliot," she moans loudly. "Yes, yes, yes, baby! Fuck, like that. Oh God," she falls forward holding the headboard with both of her hands. Her breasts are mere centimeters from his face and he brings his head up fastening his mouth on one of her cinnamon distended buds.

He sucks on her without ceasing his movements and that has her moaning louder. He moves one of his hands over her glorious backside until it's right to her cunt. He coats his fingers with both of their juices and places them to the tight hole of her ass.

She doesn't seem to care and so he continues to massage the area. He lets go of her nipple and brings his two fingers into his mouth and lubricates them with his saliva. He puts them on her hot mouth and he groans watching her suck his fingers into oblivion.

Removing them he returns to the task at hand. He fuses his mouth on her other nipple and she throws her head back again, moaning. His fingers play with her puckered hole and he slowly pushes his middle finger inside. Her head snaps back and he gives her a reassuring smile that she accepts. She has a hard time talking with his dick thrusting up into her and his finger inside her ass. Her breath hitches and as he pushes another finger inside. A moan escapes when she feels him pump them in a and out while his hips never stop their frantic movements. "El,"she whimpers.

"Shhh, baby, relax and enjoy it,"he groans in an effort to reassure her.

"Uhh, no! No,"she groans and he instantly withdraws his fingers. With her hands on his abdomen she pushes of of him, getting completly out of the bed.

He immediately sits up, silently chastising himself for doing such a thing without asking her first.

"Liv, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Please, come back to bed," he apologizes and gets out of it to get to her.

She's opening and closing drawers and he doesn't know what to do. They are both there standing naked. She, apparently looking for something and he, standing there looking at her confused as to what she's doing, with a raging hard-on at the size of Alaska over her.

"Bingo," she exclaims and turns walking towards him placing the object she was looking for in his hand. "It's okay," she smiles kissing him chastely on the lips. She walks to the bed and crawls on all fours to the middle of it. She turns her head to him, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips, while he himself is standing like an idiot, his mind already gone blank.

He swallows thickly looking down to his hand to the lubricant she just gave him. "_No way_," he thinks, "_is she really asking me what I think she's asking me? Oh God, she'll be the death of me_."

"Elliot," her sexy voice fills his ears dragging him back to reality. "Come here, baby. _I'm waiting for you_," her sinful smile tugs at her lips yet again. Never leaving his eyes she reaches back to her still dripping pussy and pushes two fingers inside herself. She removes them and plugs them into her mouth _moaning _and closing her eyes as she sucks them clean.

She opens her eyes and looks directly at him.

His eyes are midnight blue, his pupils widely dilated. She'd seen him swallow thickly as she put her fingers inside of herself and then inside her mouth, now, is her turn to do the same. The look in his eyes is primal, she watches them travel the length of her body and finally rest on her nether lips.

He_ licks _his own lips watching her nether lips, pink and swollen. He wants to put his mouth on her and suck and lick her into oblivion but that has to wait. His hand wraps around his _thick length _and he walks towards the bed. She watches, her eyes clouded over as they fall on his glorious length.

He climbs onto the bed and stands behind her on his knees. His hand still tightly wrapped around his cock, he watches her pussy nearly dripping onto the mattress. He lets go of himself and he cups the globes of her glorious ass. "_She really has an amazing ass_," he marvels and thinks of the many times he's thought about fucking her this way.

Although they'd talked about it he thought that she'd changed her mind. Always a gentleman, he doesn't want to push her.

His eyes meet hers again and the look on her face nearly does him in. Her eyes are black and she's abusing her bottom lip. "Are you sure?" he asks because he want her to be. She only nods. He puts some lubricant on his hands and starts stroking her. He slowly pushes a finger inside, moving it back and forth, then slowly adds another one. He hears her sigh and he smiles slightly because he knows she's enjoying it. He pushes another one and hears her breath hitch as she opens her eyes that she didn't remember closing in the first place.

Her eyes are full of lust and he picks up his pace. She moans her appreciation, never taking her eyes from his. He leans forward and kisses her back until he finds her mouth and kisses _hard _her plump lips. His fingers never stopping. He moves them slightly faster and she bits his bottom lip. He reaches blindly to the nightstand and feels for a condom he knows he has somewhere.

Finding it he parts his lips from hers and slowly removes his fingers from within her. He strokes himself a couple of times and rolls the condom over his shaft, her eyes watching his every movement with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. He lubricates himself and her once more.

He slowly pushes himself inside her holding tightly on her hips. The feeling is indescribable. He lets out a groan. Her head falls forward and her breath catches in her throat. "Oh, G-od, El," she stammers.

He massages her hips and slowly pushes deeper. "_You feel so good, Olivia_. So good, baby."

He stops pushing, trying to give her time to relax. "Uhh, Elliot, go on, baby. It feels so good," she whimpers. He buries himself deeper hearing her words. She's so tight and so hot, he thinks he's going to come before he even has a chance to move within her. "You feel so good, Gorgeous, so tight," he tells her.

"El, move!"

She lifts her head and turns to him. "Fuck me! _Fuck my fucking ass_, like you want to," she breathes and pushes back against him causing him to slip deeper into her. "Oh, God," she cries. She knows he's fantasized about fucking her like this and damnit if she's not going to make his fantasy reality.

He grunts hearing her words and starts moving slowly at first. He picks up his pace a little and her moans get louder. She feels her ass cheek stinging before hearing his hand collide with her flesh, hard. "God, Elliot, YES, YES, _YES_, YES," she yells. He chuckles at her reactions of his slapping her ass.

"You like that? Of course you do. Tell me, Olivia," he smugly asks her slapping her ass again, twice, hard. "Ahh, you son of a bitch," she cries; her voice cracking as she feels him smacking her again.

He leans forward, letting go of her hips but never ceasing his movements. He leans over her and presses one hand against her flat abdomen and wraps his other hand's fingers around her neck, bringing her against his chest on her knees.

"Say it, Olivia. Tell me how much you like it that I'm fucking you in the ass. Say it," he demands against ear. Not hearing her answering he slightly tightens his fingers aroung her neck and slips his other hand between her legs, touching her clit. "Say it, dammit," he growls teasing her clit.

"Oh, God, _Elliot_. Yes, baby, I love it. You know it and you feel so good," she whimpers, one of her hands snaking around his neck and the other grabbing his hip. He smiles and slips three fingers inside her tight, drenching pussy, moving them at an agonizingly slow pace while his thumb contunue to tease her clit.

"Oh, El, oh God, baby," she cries out not expecting that.

He knows he's confusing her senses; he knows that she doesn't know whether to push back to his cock inside her ass or to arch to his fingers inside her but he knows she wantes to come badly. He turns her head to the side, his fingers that were once wrapped around her neck now fisting her hair in order to hold her head where he wants it.

"Please, El..." she whimpers.

"Please what ?" he asks smugly because he knows what she wants.

"Please, make me cum for you, Elliot. I want to cum with your cock in my ass and your fingers in my pussy," she purrs looking at him and he nearly loses it. His fingers move faster and harder inside her tight pussy and he feels her walls clamping down on him. He never stops, instead he goes faster and harder and his dick is ready to explode.

"Oh Jesus, Elliot, _Oh my fucking God_, ahhh," she screams coming hard, trapping his fingers and cock inside her. Her eyes never closing as her body shakes unoctrollably. The hand in her hair snakes around her waist to hold her. He crashes his mouth against hers and comes hard, grunting into her mouth, not being able to control his own orgasm any more.

Coming down from their highs they keeps kissing slowly. "Oh, wow, that was_ incredible_!" she smiles at him, her eyes sparkling.

"I know, you were incredible!" He kisses her again before slipping out of her. She hisses and he places a soft kiss at her neck.

As soon as his hands let go of her she collapses on the bed. He returns and climbs on the bed and slips beside her after throwing away the condom. He brings her near him and slips his hands around her torso. "Liv, I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asks her because even though he knows she'd have told him he wants to be sure. The last thing he wants is to cause her pain.

"No, baby, you didn't. That was so incredible!" she kisses him lightly, reassuring him.

"I love you, Gorgeous," he says against her lips.

"I love you back,"she manages before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you guys like it? **

**Let me know. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here I am again! I'm really glad you guys like the first shot. I was really nervous about it.**

**And this is another shot.I don't know how I feel about this. It's kind of...I don't know. Another one of Elliot's fantasies. Gotta love Stabler, huh? Hope I don't disappoint you. (:**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine. If they were they would be going at it like bunnies.**

**[This note is longer than the fic. LOL]**

**R&R**

**xo, A.**

* * *

><p>She purses her lips. A move that betrays the indecision swirling around in her head and she is almost glad that bar is too dark for him to or anyone else to notice, or so she hopes. His words still echo in her head and she can't do a damn thing about it.<p>

_"I want to fucking eat you out. I want to put my head in between those glorious thighs of yours. I want your thighs squeezing my head. I want my mouth against you, Olivia. I want to taste you. I want your scent to intoxicate my mind."_

His words will be the death of her. She feels wetness sipping into her panties. It's been hours and she's still horny as hell. But for Munch and Fin, she would have had Elliot on his back hours ago.

It's not that she doesn't want it. It's the fact that she hasn't enjoyed it much in the past that's bugging her. Her lovers had been somewhat inexperienced in that particular area.

_"But, damn it, this is Elliot,"_ she thinks, and just the thought of his wet, hot mouth against her dripping pussy has her ready to combust.

She grabs her phone and she smiles mischievously.

He wants to devour her. He's been fantasizing about her for far too long. He wants to fuck her in every way possible. With his dick, his fingers, his tongue.

He wants to see her beautiful eyes while he's on his knees licking and sucking on her soaking wet cunt. He wants her to look into his eyes when she cums in his hot mouth.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he reaches for the device.

His brows furrow.

A message from Olivia.

He takes a sip of his vodka and he nearly chokes reading her message.

_"I'm so wet for you, Elliot. I can't stand it any more. I want you to make me cum. I want to cum in your mouth, tonight. Just thinking about it makes me so wet."_

"Oh, fuck me," he mumbles. He feels his dick stirring. He looks at her and she looks so innocent. She is laughing at something Munch is saying. But then she turns her head to him and he sees the fire in her eyes.

She winks at him and continues her conversation with Munch and Fin.

_"Two can play this game, Olivia,_"he thinks, typing.

She opens the message as soon as she feels her phone vibrating.

Two words. _"Show me."_

Her breath catches in her throat thinking about what he wants her to do in front of their colleagues. She bits on her bottom lip contemplating her next move. This whole shit has her dripping wet. She wants him to take her, hard. Right at the bar. She doesn't give a flying fuck about who'll be watching them.

He leans back in his seat, his drink resting on his thigh and watches her carefully. He nods his head absentmindedly when Munch says something to him. He cannot tear his eyes from her hand. She talks at them while her hand slowly unbuttons her jeans. She unzips the denim even slower and he's cock throbs in the confines of his dress pants.

He can't hear a damn thing of what is being said. But he can watch her. She bits her lip again as her hand dips into her pants. He wants to move his but he's mesmerized by the image of her touching herself for him, in public, no less.

He watches her hand moving and he cups his hard cock trying to ease the discomfort. His pants are too tight. He suppresses a moan seeing her move ever so slightly against her hand. She keeps talking to Munch and Fin but her tone is slightly different. They can't tell the difference, but her can. He can hear the desire and the lust in her voice, that she so hard is trying to hide. He wants to fuck her senseless on their table. He doesn't care about Fin or Munch. He wants _her_.

She slowly removes her hand from her pants. He swallows thickly. Her fingers are glistening with her sweet juices and he wants to take them in his mouth and suck them into oblivion. Bringing her other hand in front of her mouth she discreetly licks lightly the fingers that moments ago were inside her. He growls then, hoping that with the music nobody heard it.

He grabs her elbow to bring her hand down, under the table. He wraps, then, his fingers around her delicate wrist and does the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. He dips her fingers into his vodka. The fingers that are coated with her juices, that showed him how much she wants him. All three of them.

After making sure that her juices are in his drink instead of her fingers he brings his glass to his nose smelling it. Her scent mixed with vodka intoxicates him. He looks at her bringing it to his lips. He sips at it and swallows it all. To the last drop.

She bites her bottom lip, her eyes focused on his lips. She swallows hard and drags her eyes to meet his.

He knows what she wants. He'll give it to her.

She doesn't care. She doesn't care if Munch or Fin suspected anything. She doesn't care if it's written all over her face that she needs him to fuck her senseless. She doesn't care because she's pretty sure no other man had done to a woman what he did for her.

She doesn't remember much. She just remembers that after dragging him out of the bar she attacked his mouth. She grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his. She licked and sucked on his lips and stroked his tongue vigorously with her own.

He drives her crazy.

Now she is on her knees in front of him. Trying desperately to free his dick from the confines of his pants. They are too tight, she can tell. He is just too huge. He helps her and she finally drops them. He fists her shirt and rips it in too along with her bra. She hears buttons hitting the floor. She doesn't care.

He reaches for her arm and brings her up. She stands and starts unbuttoning his shirt but his lips around sucking on one of her cinnamon nipples distract the hell out of her. She growls in frustration and he lets go of her ripping his own shirt in two. He removes it and she does the same with her own. His hands go to her pants and he slides them down her long legs. She steps out of them and instantly drops to her knees.

His dick mere centimeters from her mouth. She looks at him and licks her lips wrapping one hand around it. She feels it twitching in her hot palm. She licks the head of it and he growls, "Come here," yanking on her arm and bringing her up, again.

She is ready to protest when he grabs her waist, lifts and turns her upside down. She immediately wraps her legs around his neck. One hand holding on his thigh and the other grabbing his cock and bringing it into her mouth as he locks his hands on her back and she groans as soon as his mouth falls on her pussy.

"Ohhh,fuck..." she moans letting go of him for a moment before taking him into her mouth again.

She sucks hard on him and he cannot concentrate.

"Uhh, fuck, Olivia," he growls, "you're distracting me."

"Hmmm," she hums and it send chills down his spine.

"Damn it, Olivia, you're distracting me. Let go of my fucking dick."

"But baby, I want to suck you. Let me suck you," she whines and continues her ministrations.

"Uhh, fuck."

He pushes her head back a little and she lets go of him. He drops her on the bed and drops on his knees between her thighs. She props herself on her elbows. She wants to watch him. She doesn't care if it's good or bad. She'll enjoy the hell out if it because it's Elliot.

She nearly passes out when she feels his whole mouth embrace her clitoris and labia, over her hot entrance. She can feel the warmth of his lips and tongue and she can't help but think that the biggest mistake men make when they go down on a woman is that they think that it's all about flicking your tongue over the clitoris.

"Ohhh, G-od," she stutters.

"Hmmm, you taste so good, Gorgeous. So sweet!" The vibrations of his voice against her pussy make her body tremble.

His tongue is soft and supple against her pussy and he moves it down to her slit. He sucks softly and her hips buck against his mouth. "Oh, fuck... God, Elliot."

Her head falls back and one hand holds his head in place. He thrusts his tongue inside her and her thighs shake and she feels a throbbing ache deep in her pelvis.

"Yes, baby, yes. Fuck my fucking pussy with your tongue. God!"

She buries his head more firmly and his tongue goes a little deeper. He doesn't protest; instead he breathes her in.

"You like it, Olivia? You like my tongue inside your tight pussy?"

She just nods and her hips thrust up against his mouth once more.

He goes to her clit again and sucks softly on it while he pushes two of his fingers inside her. His fingers move slowly in and out of her. He twists them gently and crooks them against her g-spot.

Her movement are contradictory. She can't take it anymore. While her legs are wrapped around his neck and bring him closer to her, her hand on his head is pushing his head away. She's going to have one hell of an orgasm and she doesn't think she can handle it.

"Elliot, Ohhhh God...Oh God...Uggghh. I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum. "

He then moves his hand hard, his palm is turned down and his fingers are down against her vaginal wall. He thrusts deeply her body rocking back and forth to the motion of this hand. His mouth never letting go of her clit.

She sits up suddenly, wrapping her legs tightly around his neck, both of her hands pulling at his hair. Her body is shaking violently, her head is thrown back. His hands are holding her hips firmly.

"Ohhhh my fucking God, Oh my fucking God, Elliot. Ahhhh, God Yes, Yes..."

As soon as her orgasm subsides she falls back on the bed. He strokes her thighs, smiling adoringly at her and he kisses her hot core once more, causing her to buck up against his mouth, hard.

She smiles contently.

"Ahh, yes. Elliot Stabler doesn't lick pussy. Elliot Stabler definitely eats pussy," she decides.

* * *

><p><strong>So, your thoughts? Good or bad? <strong>

**Let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Olivia returns...the favour. I love it when she talks dirty!**

**Chris is leaving. Ughh. At least,Chris and Mariska can now get a new series on HBO with lots of sex! *wiggles eyebrows* **

**Special thanks to my gorgeous and super talented baby Christi! She's so awesome it's not even funny!**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine they'd be going at it like bunnies. **

* * *

><p>The dim light of the bar gives her the opportunity to slip her hand into her purse without him or anyone else noticing;she grabs the object in her hand and places it next to her.<p>

She glances at him,his elbows on the table,sleeves rolled up,his forearms exposed for her viewing pleasure,his fingers intertwined,looking around. She smiles to herself biting her bottom lip. She wants to drive him crazy. She wants him to want her the way she wants him. To think about her every minute. Her breath catches in her throat and a low moan escapes her remembering his head in between her thighs.

He turns to her. She suddenly flushes. Like she's thinking of something dirty,he thinks. He smirks,she must be thinking about him eating her out,he decides. He can't stop thinking about it,either. Her sexy noises,her dirty words,her flushed face,her long legs wrapped around his head,her thick thighs not letting him breathe,her slender fingers tugging at his hair,her scent,her taste. Her. Olivia.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." She smiles.

"Me? What about me?" He leans back and brings her to him. She drops her head on his shoulder and he looks down at her smiling.

"I think about how you make me feel." Her voice drops.

"How do I make you feel?"

"You make me feel so good,Elliot. Every time. And now I can't stop thinking about you on your knees. Your head in between my thighs. Licking and sucking my dripping wet pussy. Dripping wet for you,baby. Only for you." Her voice is pure sex and he feels his dick stirring.

She tugs his button up out of his slacks and slips her hands under it. She lightly traces his defined abdomen with her fingertips making him shiver. She unbuckles his belt and slacks and lightly rakes her nails under the waistband of his boxers.

"Liv..." he warns weakly.

"Shhh,baby. I want to make you feel good like you made me. Let me?" He groans hearing her sweet voice.

"Baby,we're in public. Someone might see us."

"It's OK,Elliot. No one will see us. It's too dark." Her voice is low and husky and he thinks that she can make him do whatever she wants if she has her hands on him.

She brings her head closer to his and their lips almost touch. She lowers his boxers a bit to free his dick. She traces the underside of his shaft with her fingers and he slams his mouth to hers to muffle his groan.

She deepens the kiss and reaches next to her to grab the lubricant. She lubricates her hand and she strokes him from base to tip.

He breaks the kiss and stares deeply into her eyes. She licks her swollen lips and his eyes drop to them.

"Ughhh," he groans when she nibbles lightly at his neck while raking her fingers on his scalp.

She clenches her fist tightly and it feels like he pushes his cock through. "God,Olivia."

"You like that?" she mumbles against the skin of his neck.

He hums yes because he can't form words when her hand is wrapped around his hard cock.

"Tell me,Elliot. Talk or I'll take my hand from your dick." Her voice drips of sex and she clenches and unclenches her grip on his shaft.

"Uhh...yes...I do...I- I love it. I love your hand on my cock," he stutters and looks around noticing that no one is watching them.

She momentarily lets go of his dick and lubricates her other hand too.

She wraps both of her hands around his cock pumping up and down. He looks down at her hands and she twists them both in the opposite direction. He drops his head back and bites his bottom lip again, "Olivia..."

He grabs her nape and crashes her mouth to his.

She keeps stroking picking up her pace and then slowing down again, she strokes him with one hand while the other cups his balls.

He feels his balls tightening and he wants to cum,badly when his phone goes off.

"Answer it." Her voice is demanding and he pulls back to look at her.

"No."

"Answer it,Elliot," she says slowing down.

He groans in frustration and picks up the phone," You better be dying because this is my day off,dammit."

_"Well,I'm not dying but I have a perp that's dying to confess to you,_"Munch answers.

"God dammit," Elliot groans and Munch frowns.

_"Olivia's on call but she's not answering her phone. You know where she is? Are you okay?"_

"Ughh,I-I'm okay,I'll find her" he manages trying to pull Olivia's hand off his dick. He hangs up and turns to her,she smiles at him and kisses him,letting go of his hard cock.

"This has to wait,I guess." Her sinful smirk makes his dick twitch and he groans again throwing his head back.

* * *

><p>"He confessed?" Fin asks.<p>

"Yup!" Elliot drops onto his chair and buries his head in his hands.

Olivia sits across him onto her own chair and pulls out her cell phone.

His phone vibrates and he reaches for it.

_Are you still hard? _He nearly drops it. Her message brings his dick to life. He looks up at her and she pretends to be working.

Before he has a chance to reply a second,third,fourth and fifth message arrive.

_I want to finish what we started earlier,but now I want you in my mouth. _

_I want to wrap my lips around your big,hard dick. _

_I want you to shove your cock down my throat._

_To make me gag._

_I want you to cum in my mouth._

His pants feel too tight. He looks at her and she is now staring at him intensely,licking her lips and bitting the upper one.

He rubs his face with his hands and stands up walking away. Olivia watches him and smiles triumphantly.

She stands too and walks in the same direction.

She watches him enter a stockroom and she starts slowing down her pace. She wants to make him wait for her. She stands outside and takes a deep breath. She opens the door and her breath catches in her throat.

He is standing in the middle of the dark room,his pants and boxers around his ankles while his hand is tightly wrapped around his hard dick. She can't take her eyes off of him. Her mouth goes dry as she approaches him.

She drops on her knees in front of him never taking her eyes off of his.

She cups his balls and runs her tongue on the underside of his shaft all the way up to the tip,she gently takes the tip in her mouth.

She never takes her eyes off of him,she loves watching him writhe in pleasure.

"You like that,huh? You like my mouth on your cock?"

"God," he breathes tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She strokes the base of his cock while sucking on his head. She lets go of him with a pop and licks her lips grinning at him. She brings him to her lips again and rubs it against them.

He watches her,eyes open ,pupils dilated,full of lust and he swallows thickly.

She starts sucking on his head hard while both of her hands stroke him vigorously. He grabs her hair and she knows that he wants, he wants to thrust into her mouth.

She relaxes,then,relaxes her jaw,her throat and starts breathing from her nose. She starts taking him in her mouth inch by inch and he watches her wanting to grab her head and start fucking her mouth.

She pulls out again and repeats. He can feel the head of his dick hitting the back of her throat. "Jesus,Liv,you're a deepthroater? God."

He wants to come just from watching his dick disappear insides her hot,wet mouth.

She stops then abruptly and stares at him.

"Olivia go on." She shakes her head no.

"Dammit, suck my cock." He takes hold of his cock and forces it into her mouth. She opens wide," Just like that baby,a little deeper,take my cock a little deeper,ughh yeah..."

He pulls out again waiting for her to continue but she doesn't.

He narrows his eyes and then smirks at her, "You want me to fuck your gorgeous face,Olivia? That's want you want baby? For me to thrust my cock into your hot,little mouth?"

She smiles at him and opens her mouth wide. He tangles his fingers in her hair and thrusts his cock in her mouth. Deep. Again and again. The wet sound of his dick hitting the back of her throat and her gagging makes him want to cum.

"God,I love that my fucking cock is so big that you gag. Do you,Olivia? Do you like me fucking your beautiful face?"

She nods her head humming and the vibrations send shivers down his spine.

She feels his cum in her mouth and he immediately pulls back. He grabs her neck with one hand,"Don't fucking swallow it,spit it on my dick and keep sucking me."

She nods spitting and starts sucking on him again,hard.

"Oh,Olivia. Yeah,baby,suck me. A little deeper,take my cock a little deeper,Gorgeous."

"Oh Yeah." He comes hard filling her mouth. He pulls back and she licks her lips. He untangles his fingers from her hair,wipes her tears away and bents to kiss her swollen lips.

"You are so gorgeous."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Bad? Good? Let me know!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, you guys! Sorry it took me forever and a day, but as you may know writer's block is a bitch. Hope this doesn't disappoint. **

**Again, Christi is the most awesome person in the world for putting up with me and my shit. (:**

**I want to thank you, guys, for reviewing. Reviews are like food. They make me happy. (:**

**Disclaimer: It's easy to guess that they do not belong to me, but to Mr. Wolf. If they were mine they'd be going at it like animals.**

**xo, A.**

* * *

><p>A delicate hand moving up and down his shaft, stroking him, wakes him up from his peaceful slumber. A sigh escapes his lips when his mind registers to whom the long - and tightly wrapped around him - fingers belong to. He moves his hand in order to feel her soft skin under his fingertips. His hand strokes her back slowly up and down and he thinks about opening his eyes to see her but there's too much light in the room and her hand fisting his dick doesn't help at all.<p>

A drop of pre - cum appears when her luscious lips lick a trail from his shoulder to the crook of his neck making him shiver. He fists her hair when she sucks pieces of his skin in her mouth and he is sure she's leaving a mark.

She presses further into him and he can feel she's not wearing anything. "Liv," he breathes her name and she just hums against the flesh of his neck. Her lips move and now they're barely touching his skin. The next thing he registers is them closed tightly around his own. He presses her head down so he can maintain contact, using the hand tangled in her hair, and he kisses her.

She pulls back from his lips and smiles sweetly at him, her hand once wrapped around his cock, now lightly holding the side of his neck. "You woke me up," he whispers staring at her eyes.

She grins and straddles him. "I did, but you woke me up first." She winks at him and thinks that waking up in his arms with his cock poking at her ass is wonderful. She slightly rocks her hips against his and his hands grip at her waist to hold her in place. She takes his hands from her waist and moves one of them to her breast. He cups the mound firmly and her eyes flutter closed for a moment. "Elliot," she moans and brings his other hand to her lips to kiss his palm. "I'm going to take a shower," she says kissing him hard on the lips and hoping off of him before he can pull her back.

"What? Liv, come on, you can't do _that_ and then stop," he whines pointing down to where his hard cock has the sheet he had thrown around himself during the night, tented.

"I just did,baby!" She winks and turns around, heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"How about I join you then?" His smile is a cocky one and she answers with a smirk of her own. "Nope!"

Elliot lets loose a frustrated sigh at the sound of the bathroom door locking and reaches his hand to grab her pillow. He brings it close to snuggle it against his chest, relishing in the scent of her on the soft material.

The next thing he hears is a sigh that seems painfully familiar. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and turns to look at the time clock on the nightstand and thinks that he must have dozed off. His brow furrows when he hears another sigh.

Olivia.

He gets off the bed and walks out of their bedroom. His breath catches in his throat and his jaw drops open when his sees her.

Naked. Sitting on their kitchen counter with her legs spread and her feet propped on the counter on either side of herself. Her head is thrown back. Her bottom lip is trapped between her teeth. Playing with her pussy.

She hears his intake of breath and looks at him like a deer caught in headlight. Like she wasn't doing it on purpose, for him to find her like that.

He can feel his heart hammering against his chest, he didn't dare ask her to do this for him, to touch herself for his viewing pleasure. "Liv..."

She closes her eyes again as if she hadn't just seen or heard him and just continues with her little game.

"Liv..." he says again and his voice is raspy. His boxer briefs feel, for the second time in less than an hour, too tight. He walks towards her almost timidly so as not to disturb her.

She looks at him again and this time her look is one full of mischief. She smiles and sighs again trapping her bottom lip between her teeth.

He closes the distance between them and stands directly in front of her without touching her. "Elliot," her moan makes him want to touch her but he doesn't want her to stop.

_She looks so gorgeous_, his mind registers dumbly. He lightly caresses her left breast spreading goose bumps all over her skin and she takes in a deep breath.

"El, touch me, baby," her soft voice reaches his ears and he cups her breast. He looks down to where her hand is and marvels at how lightly she touches herself. He touches her hand causing her fingers to brush firmly against her clit.

Her other hand grips his shoulder and she looks down to herself to where their hands are. His hand not touching her anywhere, just leading her own.

"Liv, baby, continue, make yourself come for me." His words cause a rush of wetness between her legs and her grips on his shoulder tightens.

She nods her head without saying anything.

He lets go of her hand and removes his boxers freeing his dick. He resumes his position between her legs, coming so close that his cock almost touches her.

He looks at her and grabs her nape bringing her lips to his. His kiss is fiery and she moans when his tongue brushes her lips.

He cups her hand again and pushes one of her fingers inside her tight pussy while her thumb keeps stroking her clit. He parts his lips from hers and kisses a trail from her jaw to her neck. She lets go of his shoulder and wraps her hand around his cock. He moans against her neck and she feels the vibrations run through her body.

"El, I want _you_."

"Shhhh, you have to make yourself come first, Liv," he says placing small, light kisses on her breasts.

She lets out a frustrated sigh but she moans as soon as she feels a thick finger join hers.

He pushes his finger deep and looks up at her smiling and nodding at her breasts he asks her, "Which one you want me to suck on?"

She smiles back and sinfully answers him that she wants the left one. His lips close tightly around her left nipple and he teases the distended tip with his tongue.

She squirms and he enjoys the power he has over her.

"El..." her kittenish moans drive him crazy and when she removes her finger from within herself and slips it inside his mouth he believes he's in heaven.

He grips her hips while sucking her juices off her finger so as not to thrust himself into her. "El, please..." She wants him to enter her, she wants to feel him- all of him- pounding inside of her tight pussy. She feels his wedding band digging in the sensitive flesh of her thigh and the feel of the cold metal against her warm skin makes her smile. She loves seeing it on his finger, telling everyone that he's hers to kiss and hug and caress and make love to.

At the thought she cups his nape and brings his lips to hers.

He places her right leg over his shoulder and thrust his cock inside her pussy without warning, just like she wanted him to, he thinks smirking and watching her face scrunching up in pleasure. She throws her head back and lets out a string of profanities.

He thrusts hard into her, watching as she furrows her brows and abuses her upper lip with her teeth. "Liv, touch yourself, baby. Make me harder..."

She looks at him and her eyes are full of lust, just like his are. She touches, then, her clit with her fingers and it sends a jolt of electricity through her body. She rubs the sensitive tip while looking at how his eyes follow the delicate movement of her fingers. He looks up at her and grips the nape of her neck.

"Look down, Liv. Look how my big cock slips into your tight little pussy, baby. You feel so good." His words make her want to orgasm and she does look down and starts rubbing her clit vigorously. She feels that she's going to come, and he feels it too. He never let's go of her nape, he just stares at her and she feels his eyes on her face.

He leans down and kisses her again. The more he thrusts, the more her kittenish whimpers increase. He knows she'll come soon and he won't let her. Not yet.

"El, I'm gonna..." He knows what she's gonna do and so he pulls back, his dick slipping out of her. Her look is one of pure rage once her eyes shot open and her mind registers what he just did.

He yanks her off the counter and pushes on her shoulders making her kneel on the floor in front of him. He's never done this before to her, but she wanted to play, he thinks.

She opens her mouth to protest but his words and his cock on her face shut her up. "I want to cum in your mouth first, then I'll make you cum too."

He cups her cheek and then slips his fingers through her long hair. She opens her mouth wide and her eyes rake over his cock, watching every vein of his length, how his wedding band slides across his skin making her wetter, how he strokes himself in order to finish off while his eyes never leave her face.

She looks up at him and the look of lust in his eyes causes her to groan. His throat is clogged from his desire for her and his pants come out shortened.

"Ahh, yeah..."

"Baby, will you cum for me? Please?" She licks her lips and wraps her own hand over his, admiring her own wedding band so close to his in such an intimate place. She decides that nothing makes her wetter than seeing him stroke himself while his wedding band glistens from her juices on his cock, or his hands gripping her hips while he pounds into her with force and his wedding band digs in her flesh. No matter how many years of them being married pass. She then bows her head to take his balls into her mouth and suck gently. His fingers fist her hair and she lets go of them and opens her mouth again waiting for his cum.

"Ahh, fuck!" His hot cum fill her mouth and she licks her lips appreciatively, winking at him and placing a gentle kiss on his thigh when he's finished.

He helps her on her feet and lifts her placing her on the counter. He brings her leg on his shoulder again and suck hard on the inside of her ankle making her moan. "El..." He kisses softly the inside of her thigh and her long fingers cup the back of his head urging him to where she wants his mouth the most.

Her dripping pussy.

He watches her, pink and swollen and strokes her with his knuckles. He smiles at her adoringly and closes the distance between them. His lips kiss her almost violently and when his thump starts rubbing her clit vigorously she moans into his mouth. He strokes her tongue with his and when he enters her dripping cunt with two fingers and her mouth falls open, he takes the opportunity and starts sucking on her tongue, tasting himself on it.

Her head falls back and the next thing she feels is his lips wrapped around her clit. She looks down at him. "Oh fuck, Elliot!"

His eyes meet hers and her back arches as she cums into his mouth.

He licks his lips and stands up, leaning over her. She drops her leg from his shoulder after he presses another kiss on the inside of her ankle.

"Good Morning," he says kissing her softly and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Good Morning!" She smiles tracing his bottom lip with her thumb.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Let me know? Should I continue with these? Do you have any suggestions? Let me know. You can always review anonymously if you don't have an account.<strong>

**Reviews = Food**

**I'm always hungry! (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, guys! (: Today, August 8th, is the international orgasm day, and this here is the 5th chapter of Lust! (: **

**I hope you like. It's kind of short because writer's block is a total bitch.**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine they'd be going at it like animals. They belong to Dickie. **

* * *

><p>Slipping into the gorgeous babydoll she had purchased for the <em>occasion<em> after putting on the matching crochless thong, Olivia beams.

Her smile widens when she recalls the words of the girl at the shop _"This lingerie is made to be noticed._" He will notice alright, she thinks and turns to look at the clock on her nightstand noting that Elliot will be there at any moment.

Every little thing looks impeccable; her curls, her make up. Everything.

Hearing her doorbell Olivia turns to look at her sating kimono wrap contemplating whether she wants to put it on or not. She decides against it and heads for the door.

As soon as she opens the door a drooling Elliot appears. He looks so good, she thinks to herself and smiling tugs his tie, twisting it and brings him closer to her.

"Are we celebrating something?" His voice is a rasp of desire while the corners of his lips lift into a sinful smile.

"International Orgasm Day." His eyebrow raises and he smile widens slightly. "So instead of using my little friend that's resting in my nightstand, I thought I'd use something else. Bigger, thicker, longer..."

She crashes her lips to his as soon as the last word flies past her luscious lips but steps back when she feels his hands circling her waist and his lips kissing hers. "No, don't kiss me," she whispers and brushes her lips with his again. Her hand creeps it's way to the front of his dress pants to cup his cock.

He exhales loudly when her tongue licks at his lips and she cups his dick firmly into her palm.

She parts her lips from his and looks at him without stopping her hand's strokes on his cock. He opens his eyes and looks into hers. Her other hand strokes the side of his face while she brushes her thumb across his bottom lip.

She steps back and starts walking as he follows right behind her with his eyes glued to her glorious ass.

He shakes his head in wonder. She looks amazing clad in a midnight blue babydoll with embroidered cups and ruffle trim.

She turns to him smirking and pushes him lightly onto the couch.

She takes hold of his belt as soon as she drops on her knees and unzips his pants smirking and looking up at him biting her lip when she sees that he's not wearing boxers. "Commando, huh? I love it!"

She wraps her hand around his semi - hard cock and strokes it up and down.

He never takes his eyes off of her face and groans watching her lick her lips while staring at his cock. As she bows her head to lick the head of his dick she feels his fingers tangle in her hair. She looks up at him and firmly says, "You don't touch me. Yet..." He wants to protest but he also likes this side of her, taking whatever she wants.

He takes his hand from her head and places it next to her on the cushion.

Olivia returns her stare to his cock and starts stroking him again, her hand this time fisted more firmly around him. She licks her lips once more and bows her head to lick his head. "God," he says watching her luscious lips tightly wrapped around his dick as her head bobs up and down on him. She lets go of him with a loud "pop" and starts licking patterns on his sensitive skin, this time looking deep into his eyes and his cock harder than a baseball bat in her mouth.

Suddenly, she stands up and smirking she loosens his tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"And now that you're nice and hard, I can get what I want," she says and he wishes he could be the one biting her bottom lip instead of her own teeth.

She turns around and sits on his lap, his hands instinctively going on her waist. "Don't touch."

"Liv..." he warns but she playfully slaps his hands away. "I said don't."

Turning to him a little and kissing him lightly on the lips, Olivia slides two of her fingers into his hot mouth. He sucks on them looking deeply into her eyes and feeling her squirm a little on his lap.

Before turning away from him she touches with her wet fingers his chin and asks, "Spit."

He looks down at her hand and does as she asks. Olivia turns away and leans back into him placing her head on his shoulder and her lips on his hot neck.

He feels lightheaded when he looks down at her wearing a crochless thong while her wet fingers stroke her pink pussy. He wants to touch her badly and he knows that she knows. "God," he groans feeling her lips suck on his neck.

She slowly comes up, and not being able to control himself Elliot, holding her hair, places kisses on the nape of her neck. The babydoll hiding pieces of her flesh that he wants to put his mouth on turning him on more that her naked flesh would.

She places one hand on the coffee table and leans forward while the other wraps around his cock to line it up to her dripping pussy.

Her head drops and she moans loudly when she pushes back, his hard cock slipping deep inside her. "You're so tight. So tight. So tight," she hears Elliot mumble and she just groans louder.

Her knuckles turn white from the tight grip she has on the coffee table and she moves faster and harder slamming onto his hard cock.

Elliot drops his head back and rubs his face with both hands, the need to touch and slam into her, hard, overwhelming.

"Oh Jesus," he mumbles when she turns her head to look at him with a sinful smile on her lips that's saying,_ "I'm fucking your cock."_ His hand let's go of the cushion and he slaps her ass cheek so hard that the skin blushes right away.

Her movements falter and she whimpers, "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, God, I'm gonna cum."

She pushes herself up and falls against his chest her hand gripping his nape tightly. He feels her pussy grip his cock tightly and then convulse around him. "Oh my God, I'm cumming, I'm cumming. Ughhh."

Elliot fists her hair and brings her mouth to his, sucking and biting her lips as she cums, her body shaking.

He pushes her forward and without slipping out of her and he pushes himself up, the couch moving back a bit from his force.

Olivia's hands grip the coffee table again. "Your ass up," he orders and she obeys thrusting her ass into him.

He slams his cock into her, hard, loving her whimpers. Tangling one hand in her hair, he cups her breast with the other one and squeezes it hard.

"Oh, oh, oh, you're gonna make me cum again. Oh, God."

The harder he thrusts the louder her whimpers become. He slaps her ass cheek again and again as he slams his cock into her harder and harder until the only sound she hears is the sound of his balls slapping on her clit.

He feels the familiar burning in the pit of his stomach and he knows that he has to make her cum again before he cums himself.

He slaps her ass again and she cums hearing his husky voice in her ear. "Cum now."

"Oh, shit. So tight. So fucking tight. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," groans himself when she tightens again around him and he cum inside her.

He falls back on the couch with her in his lap, his now soft cock slipping out of her as his hand cups and strokes her pink and swollen pussy, lightly.

"So...?" he asks, his voice a whisper.

"So," she says, whispering herself and staring at his lips, "I'm throwing my little friend away..."

He laughs, playfully thrusting against her and kisses her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? <strong>

**Drop me a line. **

**Reviews make me happy! (: **

**Do you guys have any suggestions? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Sorry it took me this long to update. ):**

**You guys, are awesome. Thank you so much for your reviews. I thank everyone privately but some of you are anons, so here it is. Thank you very much! 3**

**Hope this doesn't disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, they'd be going at it like animals. They belong to Dickie.**

**(Oh, let's just pretend that the squad room is empty.) **

**xo, A.**

* * *

><p>She has been staring at him for the past half hour and he has not glanced up at her once.<p>

She purses her lips as thoughts of what she would like him to do to her swirl in her head, and a sexy smirk tugs at them.

She shakes her head to make her thoughts vanish, and looks down at her paperwork again.

She traps her bottom lip between her teeth when nothing seems to work, and thoughts of him continue to fill her mind. Her eyes close for a moment.

She looks up at him again and sighs.

"Okay, what?" His voice doesn't sound the least bit angry or frustrated.

She looks at him innocently, as if she doesn't have her head filled with images of him fucking her in every position imaginable.

"What?" she shrugs her shoulders slightly.

His sigh is one of frustration.

Her smile returns when he looks down and she thinks that she might be able to take his frustration away.

"El, can I borrow one of your pens for a second?"

He just hums and nods his head without looking up at her. She pushes off her chair and leans over her desk.

When he still doesn't look at her she slightly tugs her sweater down; just enough to show a little more cleavage and leans again over her desk; this time a lot more and gently touches his hand taking his pen.

With that he looks up at her but his eyes don't lock with hers; instead they glue themselves to her chest and breast that almost spill out of the confines of her blue sweater.

That definitely caught his attention, she thinks. She wants to smile at the way his eyes just widened slightly, and tease him for it. She pretends not to notice and sits back on her chair, sighing, instead.

She keeps her eyes on her papers in front of her and bites the inside of her lips to keep from smirking; his eyes have yet to look away from her.

As if she has no idea of what is going through his mind she pretends to finish her paperwork and looks up at him locking her eyes with his.

"Thanks, El."

Before he has a chance to even swallow and say something, she is on her feet, standing next to his desk. She hovers over it with his pen in her hand. She leans on her elbows and stares into his blue eyes, offering him his pen back.

She is tempted him and she likes it; she does.

The best part of it, though, is that he wants it as much as she does.

She slowly moves her hand and places the pen to his hand; her fingertips touching his palm lightly.

Elliot looks down at her hand when her fingertips touch his, and he drags his eyes to hers, and then to her body.

Her long neck, her chest, her torso, her ass, her thighs and the back to her brown eyes.

He chuckles when he sees her swallowing hard at the primal look in his eyes. He drops the pen and watches her eyes drop slightly as soon as the object collides with his desk or floor; he isn't sure when it landed.

His hand lifts to her head and his fingers tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

He caresses her cheek with the back of his hand, because he just can't resist it.

He can't resist her.

His hand travels down her body and even though she is fully clothed she feels his fingertips burn her skin.

Although him seducing her wasn't her initial plan, she doesn't mind and definitely doesn't want him to stop. There is no better feeling than having his hands on her body.

He brings his chair even closer to his desk and while his left hand is still running up and down her back, his right one tangles in her hair.

She looks into his eyes for a brief moment before her own drop to his lips. He watches her carefully and brings her head to his resting his forehead against hers. He licks his lips when he feels her hot breath on them.

"El," she sighs and he crashes his lips hers. She kisses him back after a second. He feels her teeth biting and tugging at his lips but that only makes him kiss her harder.

She moans when his hand creeps into her pants and underwear and his short nails ding into the soft skin of her ass.

She exhales sharply and pull back slightly when his middle finger pushes slowly into her pussy.

"You're so wet, Olivia," he growls wetly against her lips and her teeth dig into them when he pushes another one and starts moving them in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. He hisses, and she runs her tongue over his lip to sooth it and then sucks on it gently,

"El," she whimpers when his pace doesn't change. He chuckles at her kittenish whimper. She pulls back from him and pushes herself off his desk causing his hand to slip from her pants.

His look is one of confusion and it's her time to chuckle. She needs control of her situation, she thinks, and Elliot as if hearing her thought chuckles and shakes his head.

She walks towards the interrogation rooms as he stands up from his own chair.

Olivia bites her bottom lip and furrows her brows when he doesn't show up immediately.

A few minutes later he is leaning against the door frame with a sexy smirk on his face and a small towel on his hand. That makes her frown.

"What's that for?"

"Nothing," he says shaking his head. She watches him as he grabs one chair and positions it against the wall, below the two way mirror.

"Come here." His voice instantly drops and a shiver runs down her spine at the intense way he looks at her. He wraps his fingers around her delicate wrist and brings her close to his body. He smiles at her and turns her around; her back against his broad chest.

She can feels his hard muscles through his shirt and her own sweater. He places his hand on her belly and pushes her back onto him; his cock, already hard, against her ass. His fingers tug at the hem of her sweater and the muscles in her belly contract when his hands creep underneath it,

His breath is hot on her neck and she wants to turn her head to kiss his lips, but his next move catches her off guard. Her sweater is now on the floor.

His lips hover above the skin of her shoulder and when he finally kisses her there her eyes drop closed. His fingers work the claps of her bra and within seconds her black lace bra is on the floor as well.

She feels his tongue on her skin and goosebumps spread across it. When his lips reach to her neck she feels his mouth moving her hair to the left side of her neck.

His teeth scrape lightly across her right shoulder and neck until he reaches her ear. "Remember your interrogation fantasy, Liv?"

She closes her eyes as his voice is dripping sex, to prevent herself from coming just from hearing it.

When she nods her head, he nods his own as well. He drops his hands from her hips and without moving back at all, he unzips his pants and carefully frees his hard cock and balls from the confines of his dress pants. Her nipples harden when she feels his now free cock against her ass.

His hands fumble with her own pants and he tries to control himself when he feels her ass wiggling.

"Touch your nipples, Liv"

She bites her lip and cups her breasts with both hands.

"Your nipples, Liv. Pull those fuckers, baby." And she does. And she wants to drop her head on his shoulder when a sigh escapes her lips, but she doesn't because he is on his knees kissing her thighs and sinking his teeth in her ass as he removes her pants.

She steps out of them and he is on his feet again, with his lips on her ear.

"Tell me your fantasy, Liv," he says nipping at her ear lobe.

Her mind flashes back to the time she was in this very interrogation room, using her own fantasy to bait a perp. And now here she is with the man she wants, mere seconds before her fantasy comes to life.

"Say it, " he growls behind her. She swallows hard.

"Grab me off of my feet."

Her voice is low and he can tell she is utterly aroused. He turns her to face him.

"Throw me onto that table."

Placing his hands under her ass, he lifts her easing and deposits her onto the table.

She whimpers a little as the cold metal contacts with her hot skin; that brings a smile to his face.

"Yes..." he urges her to continue.

"And bend me all the way over..." Her mouth drops open when his fingers wrap around her ankles and he flips her over.

He drops on his knees for the second time and he buries his face in between her thighs.

"Oh, fuck," she exclaims when his mouth closes over her aroused clit.

"You taste so sweet, baby," he says against her pussy and it causes a rush of wetness to leak out of her as he runs his tongue over her clit again. "And you're so fucking wet," he growls, bringing his fingers into the game. He runs them over her clit, touching ever so lightly she little pink nub and causing her to tremble, fascinated by her reaction and her shaking breaths.

He pushes two fingers inside her tight pussy pumping the slowly while he strokes her thigh with his other hand and kisses her soft flesh.

"El..." When she moans his name he sucks on her delicate skin and within moments, as he pulls back, her perfect skin is marred by s small bruise. He kisses the spot again and diverts his attention elsewhere.

He feels her muscles clamping around his fingers as he removes them from her pussy. He wants his tongue inside her before he pushes in his dick.

"Oh, shit," she breathes and her hand flies to the back of his head as she feels his tongue inside her. She runs her fingers through his shortly cropped hair and pushes it even closer to her pussy.

He sighs himself, her scent intoxicating him, and wraps his fingers around his cock. He pulls back from her, causing her to turns her head to look at him with a flushed face and her lip trapped between her teeth.

"Look at me," he growls when her eyes fall on his cock. He strokes himself, holding her gaze and without warning he thrusts his cock inside her and watches as her mouth falls open.

"Fuck," she curses and her forehead collides with the metal.

His thrusts are slow and hard making her voice crack when she moans his name.

He leans forward andwhispers in her ear, "Feel good?"

"Yes," she answers her voice shaking at his hard thrusts.

"My cock feel good inside you?"

She just nods and he thrusts even harder. "Tell me," he growls.

"Yes, so good, El."

"Want to know my fantasy?"

"Yes," she whispers.

"I want to feel you squirt all over my cock."

Her pussy clenches violently around his cock.

"Will you do that for me baby?"

She closes her eyes and just nods because his voice is so sexy she just can't say no to him, even though she has never squirted before.

Feeling her nod he kisses her cheek and pulls out of her. He tugs her arm and brings her with him as he pushes her against the two-way mirror. He lifts her leg and positions it on the chair next to her.

He slides inside her slowly while kissing her lips.

This time his thrusts aren't slow.

"Oh, God, Elliot," she moans at his maddening pace. "Don't fucking stop!"

He chuckles against her neck and stops his thrusts as soon as the words leave her mouth.

She opens her eyes whimpering and smacks his left ass cheek. "I said don't fucking stop, Stabler."

He hisses. "Yes, mistress." His voice is playful but she doesn't get the chance to laugh with him as he starts his maddening pace again, this time his thumb stroking her clit.

"God!" Her head falls back against the mirror, and his mouth latches on the skin of her neck.

"Dammit, Liv," he growls. "Come for me. I want you to come all over my fucking cock, baby"

"God, Elliot." His voice is a rasp of passion.

Her nails dig at his back and for a moment she fears she is drawing blood.

His thumb rubs vigorously at her clit and her eyes shoot open.

"Elliot, baby, stop. I think I want to pe-"

She never gets to finish her sentence; and he feels a rush of hot wetness pushing his cock out of her body.

She shakes wildly and squirts all over him, soaking his pants and shirt as his rubs his cock over her clit fervently, coming himself watching her.

"Oh my fucking, fucking God!"

She can't stop shaking and when she is done coming and starts laughing she notices him in his wet clothes as he uses the towel he had brought to dry her.

She brings him close to her and kisses his lips hard.

"Every orgasm starts here," he says gesturing to her head.

She beams and kisses him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? **

**Many of you have put the story on alert or have favourited it, and I want to thank you! So, thank you, and I'd love to hear from you guys too! (:**

**I am tempted to send it to WL, because he is the bestest, and I thought he could use a heart attack! **

**I'm kidding.**

_**Not.**_


End file.
